1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a medical image display apparatus and method and, more particularly, to a medical image display apparatus and method that divide an image and enlarge and display the divided image, including a division boundary line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computed telegraphy (CT) instruments refer to medical instruments using a CT scanner. CT instruments project X-rays or ultrasonic waves onto a human body at various angles, reconstruct the projected result using a computer, and process an internal cross section of the human body into an image. CT instruments are widely used as diagnostic instruments for tumors.
In the case of a patient whose lower limb suffers from a blood vessel disease, the CT instrument takes 1000 CT images. When the CT instrument outputs each CT image taken of the lower limb to a monitor, the CT image is displayed in a relatively snail size because the lower limb is long. A technician who processes images has to enlarge each CT image to observe blood vessels of the lower limb, and repeatedly moves between the CT images to observe each CT image individually. The image processing technician takes a long time to read and analyse the images due to the need for manual, separate image enlargement and the repeated movement between images.